Bright feeling
by Amy ice eyes
Summary: Lya es una chica que estudia en el colegio de Islas del Destino. Es una verdadera hipocrita, pero eso no lo sabe nadie... hasta un dia. Cierta persona le hara chantaje, pero.. ¿cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones? Muy KareKano Riku X OC
1. Su mundo

_**Idea princial:**_

_**Esta historia tiene como Protagonistas a los personajes de Kingdom Hearts, parte de la base de la historia esta inspirada en el manga / anime Kare kano (kareshi kanojyo no jijyo) y otra parte esta constituida por mi vida (cosas que me están pasando últimamente), así que:**_

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**-Para empezar, lo que me paso a mi (el que me dijeron lo del translado entre otras cosas que os ireis dando cuenta mientras leeis) son ideas (o mejor dicho, sucesos) unicamente mios!!!!**_

_**-Kingdom hearts: no me pertenece a mi, si no a Square Enix (Square soft) y Disney (Personajes diseñados por Tetsuya Nomura :-P, ya se que no viene a cuenta, pero me enorgullece de que este genio sea el creador de todos mis juegos favoritos n.n!) **_

_**-Kare kano: La idea original es de Masami Tsuda, la adaptacion al anime fue hecha por estudios Gainax, producida a su vez por TV Tokyo & Softx... ¿Algo mas?...mmm...**_

**Y, Por Fin... AQUI EMPIEZA!!!!!**

**1. Su mundo**

Lya era una joven de 16 años que vivía en la zona este de las Islas Destino. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor la admiraban. Era una estudiante modelo, siempre sacando las notas mas altas de la clase, era atlética, hermosa, tenia a prácticamente todos los chicos de su curso detrás de ella, las chicas idolatrándola y los profesores fascinados por sus brillantes notas.

Físicamente era de estatura media, con una melena de color rubio acaramelado, unos ojos de un celeste muy claro, una piel clara y de tacto aterciopelado y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

Como persona era amable, gentil, simpática, siempre respondiendo con una sonrisa, era muy carismática y se comportaba de forma que caía bien a todos, siempre se quedaba después de las clases a ayudar a ordenar y cosas por el estilo... simplemente, era perfecta... o al menos eso era lo que hacia creer a todos.

La verdad era que era una falsa, una hipócrita, respiraba vanidad por cada poro de su cuerpo, pero eso le traía sin cuidado, ya que nadie sabia como era fuera de las paredes del instituto.

En casa siempre vestía con la ropa mas cómoda que encontrara, ya fuera con un chándal viejo que con los mismos pijamas. En verdad no era tan seria como aparentaba; le encantaba darle a la maquinita en carreras de motos contra su hermano pequeño, le hubiera gustado ser cantante en un grupo de rock-pop gótico y vestir con todo tipo de bisutería macabra, desde calabazas y vampiros hasta calaveras atravesadas por puñales. Sus grupos de música favoritos eran Evanescense y The Rasmus, aunque ella siempre decía que le encantaba la música clásica. Sus series de televisión favoritas eran las telenovelas y culebrones juveniles (Arriba Rebelde Way!!XD), pero siempre decía que apenas veía la tele, que prefería leer. Aunque esto solo solía hacerlo los fines de semana.

Normalmente se pasaba el día estudiando con tal de mejorar aun mas sus notas, practicando posturitas, sonrisas y frases inteligentes delante del espejo, preparando las clases para el día siguiente y otras cosas que le ayudaran a mejorar su popularidad.

Tenia que reconocerlo; los halagos y cumplidos de los demás eran su fuente de energía vital, era incapaz de vivir sin ellos.

Todo esto empezó cuando tan solo tenia nueve años. Su profesora de música le preguntó si tenia algún instrumento. Esta le dijo que si, que _tenia _un violín. Lo que había dicho era cierto, tenia un violín, pero no sabia tocarlo. Al día siguiente toco una de estas cancioncillas que se aprenden en la guardería a la perfección, sin desafinar en ningún momento. La maestra la halago y le subió la nota. Aun recordaba sus palabras:

-¡Muy bien, Lya! Una canción preciosa, y además sin ningún fallo- había dicho con una sonrisa

Lo que nadie sabia era que había estado ensayando hasta medianoche y que le habían salido durezas en las manos tan solo para oír esas palabras. Cada vez había ido empeorando, hasta el punto de estar totalmente obsesionada con lo que pensaran sobre ella.

Pero este año la monotonía de su popularidad iba a cambiar. Otro de los institutos de las islas se había cerrado para hacer unas obras en la planta de arriba, de modo que habían repartido los alumnos entre los dos otros centros del lugar. Esto le traía sin cuidado, ya que, de todas formas, iba a seguir siendo la mas popular. Como todos los años, a principios de curso hacían unas pruebas para poder repartir los alumnos de manera que todos los torpes no estuvieran en una clase y los inteligentes en otra. La máxima nota que se podía sacar eran 100 puntos, y las notas se colgaban en un tablero en el pasillo para que todos comprobasen su posición. Primero venia una lista indicando la clase que les había tocado y luego otra al lado donde ponía la puntuación total que habían sacado.

Lya se acerco al primero y bajo el dedo hasta posarlo en el numero de estudiante "2488",ya que les habían asignado números para hacer las pruebas, después siguió en línea recta hasta ver "1º bachillerato. B"

Luego se fue a la lista de al lado para poder comprobar, sin asombro, su numero en primera posición y con la puntuación máxima. Bajo la vista hasta el 5º puesto. Ya tenia planeado lo que iba ha hacer. Se memorizaría los otros cuatro que había por debajo de ella y les diría "¡hala! ¿Eres tu el que ha quedado 3º?" El otro seguramente diría que si o algo parecido. "¿Con 86 puntos? Estás hecho un maquina" seguiría diciéndoles mientras estos se sonrojaban y le preguntasen "¿y tu?" a lo que ella respondería "Bah... solo he quedado 1º con 100 puntos". Entonces seria cuando se quedaba asombrado y se lo iba diciendo a todo el mundo, de modo que todos vendrían corriendo a felicitarla. Un plan muy beneficioso para alguien que amara tanto los halagos.

Siguió subiendo el dedo por la lista.

-Mmmm... el 4º,2608, que creo que es el rubio ese con gafas, con 73; el 3º,1955, que creo que es la hermana de la chica esa con aparato, con 86 puntos; el 2º, 4681,que no me suena de nada, con... –tubo que callar para tragar saliva.

¿Pero que era aquello? Había otra persona que había sacado 100 puntos además de ella, de modo que por primera vez habían empatado con ella. ¿Quién seria? debería de ser uno de los nuevos, ya que los de ese centro tenían números del 3000 al 5000.

Suspiro intentando pensar en otra cosa y se remango el brazo izquierdo para comprobar que su reloj marcaba las nueve y media. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se iban a casa, ya que el primer día tan solo ponían las listas. Pero ella aun no se iba a ir, ya que, como todos los años, se iba ha presentar a lo que todos llamaban "el primer delegado". El primer delegado era un alumno elegido por mayoría de los demás que se habían presentado y los profesores para tratar todos los asuntos que tuvieran que ver con su curso. El primer delegado, a su vez, mandaba sobre los delegados de cada clase, de modo que tenia que ser un estudiante modelo.

Desde que llegó al instituto había logrado ser tres veces, dos de ellas consecutivas, la primer delegada, y los que no lo había conseguido había sido delegada de su clase.

Caminó hacia el aula, abrió la puerta y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres. Había por lo menos otros quince alumnos mas que se habían presentado. Por fin, entraron algunos profesores y tomaron asiento. Murmuraron cosas entre ellos durante unos segundos hasta que uno de ellos alzo la voz:

-Bien, por una mayoría de votos entre profesores y alumnado candidato se ha decidido que el primer delegado del curso de 2º para este nuevo año escolar sea... (MoMeNtAzO dE TeNsIoN!!!!! XD) el alumno nº 4681... ¿Puede ponerse en pie, por favor?

-Si –dijo una voz que provenía desde justo a su lado.

**¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? ME HE PASADO UN POCO CON LOS DISCLAIMERS ... nnU WENO, QUE SE LE VA HA HACER... ASI SOY YO!!!! OS ESPERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO FANFICTIONERS!!!!**

**(Escrito escuchando "Always in my mind" de KH, "Drifting" de FFVIII y "spouting" de FFX, aunque no venga al tema estoy muy orgullosa de mi larga colección de música de Square Enix XD)**


	2. Su gran problema

Bueno, me ha parecido muy corto el primer capítulo, así que he publicado los dos al mismo tiempo. 

**2. Su gran problema**

-Bien, por una mayoria de votos entre profesores y alumnado candidato se ha decidido que el primer delegado del curso de 2º para este nuevo año escolar sea... el alumno nº 4681... ¿Puede ponerse en pie, por favor?

-Si –dijo una voz que provenía desde justo a su lado.

Lya alzo la vista hacia su derecha para encontrarse con la sutil y esbelta figura de un joven de facciones no muy marcadas, lo que le daba aun aspecto de niño, ojos aguamarina y cabello plateado.

Cuando salieron de la reunión pudo ver a un chico de pelo castaño y puntiagudo acercarse a él.

-¡Eh, Riku! ¿Qué, te ha tocado o no?- dijo este

Riku. Así se llamaba su escollo hacia el camino de ser la nº1.

En cuanto llegó a casa empollo como una loca toda la tarde. Tenía que buscar una forma de superarlo, como fuese.

Shinji, que era como se llamaba su hermano pequeño, ya se había puesto al corriente de la situación.

-Pero haber... ¿Qué tiene de malo no ser la mejor? No sabes lo que daríamos algunos por al menos conseguir un 9º puesto en la lista de notas. –dijo desde la puerta

-¿Y ser una segundona? Jajajajajaja... ¡me parto y me troncho! –dijo sin levantar la vista del escritorio.

-Bah, haz lo que quieras –dijo mientras se iba

Durante el resto de la semana el joven siguió demostrando que era inconfundiblemente el más popular de todo el curso. Además de inteligente era simpático, abierto, gracioso, deportista, de buen físico y lo peor de todo... no eran tan solo apariencias como ella.

En la clase de lengua la profesora le pidió que leyera una poesía del libro de texto y que explicara lo que el escritor quería expresar. Y este lo hizo, diciéndolo de una forma tan correcta que dejo a todos literalmente flipando.

En la clase de educacion fisica las chicas jugaban al volleyball y los chicos hacían carreras. Una de las chicas que era bastante patosa no sabia hacer un saque sin que se desviara. Lya, con una gentil sonrisa en el rostro, le explico como hacerlo correctamente. En ese mismo momento, una chica pasó corriendo al lado de las chicas.

-¡Venid, que le va a tocar el turno a Riku! –les comunico

Todas las chicas fueron corriendo a la pista de fuera, ya que las redes estaban en una especie de gimnasio con un una pared de vidrio para que así el profesor pudiera vigilar las dos pistas. La chica a la que estaba enseñando dejo caer el balón al suelo delante de los pies de Lya para acompañar a las demás chicas.

¡Mierda! pensó mientras le pegaba una patada al balón que, desgraciadamente, rebotó contra la pared y la golpeo en la cara.

Otra noche mas la paso en vela estudiando y, por si fuera poco, salió temprano de casa para llegar antes y aprovechar el tiempo para, una vez mas, estudiar.

Abrió la puerta del aula y comprobó que, desafortunadamente para ella, la clase estaba _casi_ vacía. Y digo casi porque, aparte de ella, solo había otra persona.

-Ah, hola, buenos días. –dijo el joven de pelo plateado, sonriendo.

-Hola –respondió con una falsa sonrisa

Maldición, justo con quien no quería toparme. Bueno, no le dejare a este niñato borrar la sonrisa de esta cara bonita pensó

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –le pregunto mientras la joven tomaba asiento en su pupitre que, desgraciadamente, estaba detrás del suyo

-¿Yo? Pues he venido antes para estudiar. ¿Y tu? –preguntó con una sonrisa

-Pues esto... –dijo llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza- Es que ayer me quedé hasta tarde viendo una película y para no levantarme tarde puse el despertador... pero lo puse una hora antes y no me he dado cuenta hasta que he llegado aquí. –dijo un poco azorado- ¿Qué despiste, no? –añadió con una amplia sonrisa

-Pues la verdad es que sí.

El joven volvió a llevarse la mano detrás de la cabeza sonrojándose a la vez que reía.

Pero será idiota este tío. Esta dulce compañera que tienes delante será la chica que te aplaste cuando menos te lo esperes se dijo a si misma, riéndose por dentro.

-¿y... qué película era? –dijo ladeando la cabeza

-El caso es que... ahora mismo no se me viene el nombre a la cabeza. Era terror, sobre una mujer que queda atrapada en un manicómio. Si quieres te la podría prestar.

El timbre sonó y empezaron a entrar los alumnos y, un poco después, el profesor.

El día transcurrió sin ninguna anomalía, simplemente un día más. Llegó a casa, almorzó, se paso la tarde estudiando, cenó, se duchó y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto tarde. Había dormido con unos pijamas que hacia tiempo que no veía y que había encontrado debajo del colchón y que, por muy ridículos que pareciesen, eran muy cómodos ya que eran de algodón. Estaban compuestos por unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantas, hasta ahí normales... exceptuando que tuvieran estampados camiones y coches con caritas sonrientes.

Bajó abajo y entró en la cocina. Por fin sábado pensó mientras le echaba leche a los cereales.

Después del almuerzo se echó una siesta, ya que fuera estaba lloviendo. Shinji aprovechó para echar mano a unos rotuladores y pintarrajearle la cara.

Un rato después su madre la despertó.

-Lya, yo y tu padre vamos a salir un rato. Vigila de tu hermano –hizo una pausa intentando disimular la risa.- y si nos cambiamos y nos lavamos la cara como que mejor.

Lya no hizo mucho caso al comentario, aunque si sentía cierta intriga por lo de la cara. Ya se la había lavado esta mañana.

-Adiós. –se despidieron sus padres mientras salían por la puerta.

-Adiós –dijo Lya

-Adiós –se escucho desde arriba, donde estaba Shinji jugando a la play.

Apenas medio minuto después sonó el timbre. Lya miro el paragüero; los paraguas de sus padres aun seguían ahí.

-¡Shinji! Llévales los paraguas, anda. –gritó a su hermano

-¡No puedo! ¡Estoy en la batalla final! ¡Me faltan unos toquecitos para cargármelo! –se oyó una voz desde arriba

-¿Y no puedes ponerlo en pausa?

-Es que aunque lo ponga en pausa, el tiempo que llevo jugando sigue contándose, y estoy intentando batir un record de 20 horas de juego.

-¡Vale, vale, para de poner excusas que ya voy yo!

Se puso las zapatillas, cogió dos paraguas y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió la puerta de golpe y alzo el brazo con los dos paraguas en la mano, intentando darle un susto su madre.

-¡Toma, y a ver si no nos...! –se cayo de golpe al escuchar algo caer al suelo.

Acababa de clavarle los paraguas en el estomago a un joven de pelo plateado que la miraba con los ojos teñidos con una mezcla de miedo, asombro y sorpresa.

La caja del Dvd, seguramente el que le había dicho que le prestaba, había caído, abriéndose y haciendo que el disco saliera de su interior y rodara por el suelo.

-Yo, esto... –hizo una pausa para tragar saliva- venía a traerte la película –dijo intentando mantener la compostura.

-Emm... –dijo agachándose para recoger la caja y el disco. –muchas gracias... ¡Adiós!- dijo cerrando la puerta y entrando dentro

¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que hago? Bueno, tampoco estoy tan mal... pensó dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para mirarse en el espejo

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡¡Shinji!! –gritó al verse en el espejo

**Que??? Que os ha parecido??? Mejor que el primer capitulo??? Esto ultimo se lo dedico a todos aquellos que hayáis tenido hace poco un momento traumaticamente embarazoso (y no embarazosamente traumático, que no es lo mismo) para que os animéis, que esto es normal, a mi seguro que me han pasado peores. Que hijo de su madre es el hermano, no? Me alegro de ser hija única. Bueno, a ver como se arregla esto de Riku y Lya, que la verdad es que la chica a pasado por un marronazo!!! **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, fanfictioners!!!**


	3. Estratagema ¿maquiavelica?

¡¿Hay alguien que lea esto?! ¡Necesito reviews! Aishh, dios, que poquitos... bueno, supongo que ningún cantante consiguió el disco de platino al mes de sacar el disco (¿o sí?) 

**3. Estratagema... ¿Maquiavélica?**

Había pasado mas de una semana desde el incidente. Era la hora del recreo y se había quedado dentro del edificio. Se asomó por una de las ventanas hacia fuera. Había un grupo de chicos reunido junto a un banco. Cuatro de ellos eran de un curso inferior y dos de su propio curso. Había dos chicas; una morena y otra pelirroja, también había un rubio con cara de pillo, un chico con el pelo anaranjado y peinado hacia arriba, el chico moreno y con el pelo puntiagudo que había visto días atrás y otro con el pelo blanquecino.

Mierda, me ha descubierto. Seguro que con solo mirarme comprendió perfectamente lo que pasaba. Todo cuanto soy es un farol. No soy mas que la pura personificación de la vanidad... ¿Y a tenido que ocurrir esto para que me diese cuenta? se dijo a si misma.

Observó como se reían, no sabia exactamente porque. Lo que vio... era mi verdadera yo. ¿Y ahora? ¿Se lo contaras a mis amigos para que se rían de mí? ¿Me miraras con desprecio cada vez que te encuentres conmigo? ¿O me llamaras hipócrita? ¡¡Joder!! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? continuo mientras se alejaba de allí, derramando sin darse cuenta un par de lagrimas.

-Eh, tíos, Lya estaba asomada a la ventana... ¿Creéis que me estaba mirando? –dijo el chico del tupe, haciendo que Riku se volviese hacia la ventana, observando como la chica desaparecía pasillo arriba

- Vaya, Wakka, vaya pregunta...Si te ha visto seguro que se le ha revuelto el estomago, atontao –dijo el rubio

-¿Y como es? Parece estar triste –dijo la chica pelirroja

-Inteligente, buen tipo, muy femenina y todo eso... –dijo el rubio

-¿Y si voy y le digo que me gusta? –volvió a preguntar Wakka

-Otra pregunta estúpida... pues te daría calabazas. –dijo el del pelo moreno

-Esta claro, no tendrías ni que haberlo preguntado, se nota que la chica puede aspirar a alguien muchísimo mejor que tu –dijo la morena

-¡Repite eso, Selphie! ¡Te juro que te mato! –le gritó

-¿Y tu, Riku? ¿Qué piensas de ella? ... ¿Riku?... ¡Riku! –dijo Kairi intentando captar su atención

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que atinó a decir

-Tío, estas en la parra. –dijo Sora.

-Lo siento –dijo intercalando una carcajada

La sirena sonó y los alumnos empezaron a entrar dentro. Lya siguió caminando pasillo arriba, cabizbaja y auto compadeciéndose.

Todas las chicas que me admiraban pasaran a mirarme con odio. ¡¡Ay!! ¿Por qué no puedo parar de comerme el coco? 

Levantó la vista el ver que el susodicho joven que le había arruinado todo se acercaba mientras hablaba con el mismo compañero de pelo anaranjado con el que había estado antes.

-Que aburrimiento, no aguanto al profesor de la siguiente clase.

-Si, se enrolla como una persiana –sonrió Riku, mientras pasaba por su lado, sin dirigirle la más mínima mirada.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... ya han pasado varios días y no me ha dicho nada. Y tampoco parece que se lo haya contado a nadie. 

-Mmm... a lo mejor... ha decidido que prefiere olvidarlo... ¡Claro, como es un chico tan correcto! No es el típico tío que va por ahí hablando mal de la gente. ¡¡¡TOMA!!! ¡¡¡QUE SUERTE TENGO!!! –grito

Un grupo de chicas se volvió hacia ella, con cara anonadada.

-Es que... veréis... emmm... el profesor de matemáticas me dio un 5.75 y me lo ha subido a un seis.

-Ahh, vale, que tontas... jejeje –respondió una de las chicas

Mierda, tengo que tener mas cuidado, casi lo hago otra vez se dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio. Mi vida igual a ... ¡"no problem"! 

La campana de final de las clases sonó.

-Uy, si tengo que ir a la biblioteca. –se acordó de repente

Subió al piso de arriba, mientras todos los alumnos corrían hacia abajo. Con un dedo recorrió la estantería buscando un libro en particular.

-A ver... física quántica no... biografías no... ¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta! La historia de la edad antigua.

Cogió el libro y brincó por el pasillo con cara de felicidad.

Al llegar a la esquina había alguien detrás de ella que le habló.

-Eh, eh que se te deforma la cara. –dijo el chico

-¡Ahh! –grito dejando caer el libro y llevando la espalda contra la pared.

-¡Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma! –rió irónicamente el chico de pelo plateado, acercándose a ella. –Te he pillado. Sé muy bien lo que estas pensando. –dijo fijándose en su cara de terror.- ¿Te pillé desprevenida, verdad? –dijo alejándose un poco de ella.

La chica lo miro con eterno odio. Así que después de todo no se había olvidado de aquello.

-Hasta yo me lo habría tragado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tu fueras así Lya. –dijo dándose la vuelta

La chica frunció aun más el ceño con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Ya veras la cara que pondrán todos cuando se lo cuente. Será la comidilla del instituto. ¿Me pregunto como reaccionarán? Igual se ríen.. o quizás vomitan... ¡Incluso los profesores te miraran con cara de asco!

Una mano se alargó y cogió con fuerza el hombro de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué pasa, Lya? –sonrió con maldad

-No... no se lo digas a nadie.

El chico levanto un dedo delante de su rostro y le dio un golpecito en la nariz

-No se lo digas a nadie por-fa-vor.

-...No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. –dijo rechinando los dientes

-Bueno, vale.

-¿En serio? –sonrió ella, sorprendida

El chico dejó caer un montón de papeles sobre su cabeza.

-Toma. A cambio me haces esta cosita de nada para esta noche. Es que tengo que entrenar –dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y se alejaba.

La chica bajó la cabeza hacia el papel que ponía claramente "Encuesta"

¿Qué es esto? ¿Es del comité de estudiantes? se dijo a si misma

-¡Eh, porque demonios tengo que hacer esto yo! –dijo al chico, pero ya había desaparecido

-¿Se puede saber de que va este tío? ¿¡De que va este capullo!? –gritó en medio del pasillo vacío

El eco llego hasta el chico que estaba bajando las escaleras.

-¿Así que capullo, eh? Pues todavía no sabes lo que te espera...

Este capítulo es un poco mas corto, pero prometo que el siguiente compensará. Y cuando yo prometo algo... lo prometo de verdad, eh.

**Bueno, y no os olvidéis de dejad review, que así se lo que opináis y mientras tanto sé si alguien lo lee o no.**

**Posdatita: ¿¿¡¡Alguien sabe cuando va a salir FF7 advent children, la peli!!??**

**Arigato!!!**


	4. Subordinación

Vale... vais a empezar a odiar a Riku! Este capitulo se lo dedico a todo aquel que lo lea, a aquellos que me dejan reviews y, por lo tanto, me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. No se si dedicarme a ello, pero por lo menos esto me ayuda a olvidarme de los problemas durante un rato. 

**4. Subordinación **

1º de bachiller B. Las voces que provenían desde el interior del aula daban a saber que estaban en clase de lengua extranjera.

-Vamos a ver... Riku, traduce el fragmento que acaba de leer tu compañero. – dijo la profesora.

-Si –dijo poniéndose en pie. – "Le costaba respirar y parecía que quería decirle algo, pero, con su cansada mirada y su expresión de dolor, el rey no atinó a decir nada."

-Muy bien... señorita Lya, que quiere decir este párrafo.

-Si, la metáfora de la tercera línea representa el éxtasis de los sentidos. En aquellos tiempos, la muerte se consideraba algo sucio en la corte, por ello, solo a los soberanos se les permitía morir allí.

-Muy bien, los dos –dijo la profesora con un halago.

Sus compañeros también los felicitaron.

Que poco les cuesta quedarse admirados... y ninguna de ellos sabe que soy la esclava de ese cabrón. pensó volviéndose hacia él.

Recordó cómo habían pasado los últimos días, trabajando como una esclava después de clase.

_La puerta de la clase se abrió._

_-¡Buenas...!¿tardes? Nah, mejor buenas noches. –dijo con una cantarina sonrisa._

_La chica le miró de reojo, con un profundo desprecio._

_-Veo que te lo estas currando. –dijo tomando el papel de la mesa.- ¡Uau, está perfecto! –dijo con sarcasmo- Ahí estamos, Lya_

_La chica se levantó de golpe, haciendo caer la silla al suelo._

_-¡Para el carro! ¿Se puede saber de que diablos vas?¿Y porque tengo que hacerte yo a ti los deberes? –le gritó_

_Riku alzó el puño y lo apretó con fuerza, e intentó poner cara de serio._

_-Pues... porque me estoy aprovechando de tu debilidad para usarla para mis propios fines._

_-¡Eso ya lo sé, imbecil! ¡Y que sepas que eso se llama chantaje, eh! ¿Pero es que no te da vergüenza?_

_-Pues si, lo sé... pero ¿Darme vergüenza? Va a ser que no. –dijo muy sereno_

_-¿¿Eh??...¿cómo? –asombrada_

_-Con los entrenamientos y lo demás estoy muy ocupado, y así me quitas trabajo de encima. –dijo indiferente_

_ Pero será capullo _

_-Así que me seguirás ayudando... durante bastante tiempo más. –dijo con una sonrisita_

_Lya bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños con furia. De mordió el labio mientras un par de flequillos callo sobre su rostro. El joven acercó sus labios a su oreja mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro._

_-Aunque... no te voy a obligar. Si no quieres lo dices y punto... si tienes agallas, claro. –le susurró al oído._

-Menudo cabronazo... Él también tiene alter ego. A mí nunca me ha dicho nadie lo que tenía que hacer, jamás me habían humillado tanto en toda mi vida. ¿Pero quien se cree que es? ¡Maldito invécil! –dijo pegándole una patada a la alfombra, mientras su hermano le escuchaba sentado en el sofá.

-Si la verdad es que él es bueno. –dijo Shinji cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –gritó su hermana

-Se está tomando la molestia de darte una lección... o simplemente le encanta espetarte lo vanidosa que eres.

-¡No! No tiene ni un ápice de bueno. ¡Es un abusador! –dijo maldiciendo de nuevo su suerte

Poco después el trabajo del joven empezó a ocupar casi todo su tiempo. Se pasaba la tarde estudiando para fines que no iban ni a ser suyos.

Una tarde se quedó con ella allí pues sus entrenamientos comenzaban mas tarde.

-Bueno, esto ya está...Esta mal forzar a una dama a hacer tanto trabajo –dijo poniendo ojillos de cordero.

-Ya, cuando vea una me avisas.

-¿Y yo qué, energúmeno?

-¿Tu? ¿No se suponía que eras una chica dura? –dijo con reproche

Dejó caer otro montón de papeles sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y esto que es? –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Hay que hacer un nuevo horario para el comité de excursiones de la clase.

-¿Eh, también te encargas tú de eso? Si sigues así la palmaras.

-Si, puede que sea muy difícil llevar todo eso –dijo apoyando la mano sobre su cabeza y acariciando su pelo - pero para eso te tengo a ti.

-¡¿Te crees que soy tu perro?! –dijo enojada ante el gesto

-Mas o menos... mas bien un burro de carga.

-¡Repite eso! –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Era broma –le aclaró quitando la mano de su cabeza.

Volvió a bajar la vista al folio que tenía delante. Era del comité de estudiantes.

-¿Oye, has sido otras veces presidente del comité? –le preguntó, mientras escribía algo sobre el folio

-No, la verdad es que esta es la primera. ¿Y tu? –preguntó

-¿Yo? Ya lo había sido bastantes veces. –dijo muy orgullosa

-Pues irías de cabeza.

-No te creas –sonrió- Dije: "¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo sola no puedo con todo" –dijo apoyando la palma de su mano en su mejilla- ¡Y entonces otro paleto lo hizo por mi! –dijo riéndose

-¡Que fraude! ¡Así que resulta que eres de esa clase de persona! –dijo llevándose una mano a la frente

-¡Oye, monada! ¡Tu estas haciendo lo mismo! –dijo colérica

-¿Qué? Que va, eso no es verdad. Yo me comporto con mucha normalidad. Todo, todo esto es culpa tuya, que eres una mala influencia. –dijo sonriendo

-¿Pero como te atreves? ¡Mentira cochina!

-Es verdad –dijo sacándole la lengua

Bajó de nuevo la vista al papel y terminó de rellenarlo. Lo colocó encima de otros y se desplomó encima de la mesa.

-¡Por fin!

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron fuera.

-Vaya, si ya es de noche... –dijo ella levantando la vista al cielo

-Oye, Lya, ¿tienes hambre? –dijo el chico que iba por delante suya

-¿Yo? Pues claro, si me he pasado ahí toda la puñetera tarde

-Te invito a algo... –dijo parándose y girando la cabeza. –Si quieres, claro

-Me apetece un buen bistec. –dijo corriendo para situarse a su lado, colocándose bien la mochila al hombro.

-Que lista la tía, como invito yo.

Oía una... ¿canción?. No cantaba nadie, no había palabras ni música, era mas bien como si alguien la tarareara. Una pequeña corriente de aire se coló por la ventana e hizo bailar su pelo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la manga de una chaqueta cerca de su rostro. El tarareo cesó para dar lugar a una cálida voz.

-¿Estas despierta? –preguntó la voz con un susurro.

Se levantó sobresaltada. Y volvió a colocar bien los papeles sobre la mesa.

-He terminado el entrenamiento un poco antes y he venido aquí. Perdona si te he despertado. –dijo con una sonrisa- no deberías dormir delante de la ventana abierta.

De repente, su sonrisa le pareció algo especial. ¿Por fin había encontrado a alguien después de tanto tiempo a quien llamar amigo?

**Un toquecito romántico que le he dado a esta parte. ¡Es que Riku se merece una chica! Sora y Kairi se tienen que quedar juntos (eso se nota desde el principio, que se tiene que llevar a la chica porque él es el prota) después, en Chain Of memories, aparece Naminé, y todos dijimos... Bueno, si Sora se queda con Kairi ¿se queda Riku con Naminé? En Kh II, todos pudimos comprobar que definitivamente NO. Así que yo aquí tengo a Lya... y aunque de momento no sean nada, al menos tiene una buena amiga. **

**Hasta el próximo Cap, lectores... AH! Y no olvidéis el Review, eh?**


	5. Toda la verdad

**Cuatro cosas:**

**1º. Agradecimientos: Gracias a todos aquellos que me dais ánimos con vuestros reviews, ni os imagináis hasta que punto significan algo para mí...**

**2º. Explicación y disculpas: este fic va a ir un poco mas lento porque estoy en época de exámenes y el otro fic que escribo sé esta quedando algo pobre... así que voy a tardar un poco mas en escribir.**

**3º Confusiones: Que quede claro... a pesar de lo escrito en el anterior capitulo sobre Riku ( y también en este) no le vayáis a pillar manía! Hombre, que es un chico muy majo ( y guapo XD) Seguir leyendo y seguro que os cae mejor.**

**4º ... Y para que no me matéis!: he publicado dos capítulos al mismo tiempo para compensar las tardanzas que se van a producir.**

**5.Toda la verdad **

Estaba en el pasillo, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Eh... perdona. –dijo el chico

Lya se dio la media vuelta. Ahí estaba aquel chico con pelo naranja que estaba en la clase de al lado.

-¿No habrás visto a Riku, verdad? – le preguntó

-Pues la verdad... –se echó a mirar a su alrededor- ¡Ah, ahí esta! –dijo señalando por la ventana.

-¡Gra- gracias! –dijo mientras se iba

Se asomó por la ventana. Ahí, reunidos junto a un banco, estaba el mismo grupo que había observado hace más de una semana por la misma ventana. El chico con el que acababa de hablar se acercó al grupo corriendo. Le dijo algo a Riku y este le respondió. El chico volvió a contestarle y volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Riku también lo hizo y le saludó con la mano. Lya apartó la vista hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño, intentando hacerse la indiferente.

-Ah, así que se lo preguntaste a ella. Te estas volviendo valiente, Wakka. –le dijo

-Me la tienes que presentar, tío. A ti si que te habla, ayer te dio un papel en el pasillo. ¿Qué era? –dijo el chico

-Ehh... pues... no era nada importante. –dijo intentando darle una vuelta al asunto

-Ya, seguro que era una cartita de amor. –dijo Tidus, cachondeandose de él.

-¡Que romántico! –exclamó Selphie.

-¡Lo que daría yo porque mi Sora me escribiese algo así! –continuó Kairi

-¡Queréis parar! ¡Os digo que no es nada importante! Además, si fuera eso, vosotros sabéis que seriáis los primeros a los que se lo contaría.

Lya y su familia estaban cenando. Pinchó con el tenedor un par de macarrones y los introdujo en su boca.

-Lya, últimamente estas llegando muy tarde a casa. –dijo su madre

-Es que tengo que hacer cosas para el comité después de clase.

-¿Y nada mas? –inquirió su padre

-Pues no

-Ves como no era eso –dijo su madre

-No sé, no sé... –siguió su padre

-¿No sabes que? –dijo poniéndose seria

-¿Eh, de que habláis? –preguntó Shinji

-Es que es raro... de repente empiezas a llegar tarde a casa y además ya no te pones ese chándal tan cutre para estudiar. –prosiguió su padre

-Y tu padre pensaba que tenías novio –rió su madre

-¿¿¿¡¡Que!!??? ¿Un chico? ¿Esta? Imposible –exclamó su hermano

-¿¡Pero que mosca os ha picado!? –dijo volviendo a zampar

-Uy... –dijo su madre llevándose la mano a la boca- Se ha puesto nerviosa...

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi pequeña tiene novio! –gritó su padre

-Venga, enséñanos una foto ¿Es guapo? –dijo su madre

-Con lo poco a lo que puede aspirar... seguro que es un callo. Perros con perras y gatos con gatas. –dijo su hermano

-¡Se puede saber a que te refieres con eso, enano!

Se fue a cama, con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Si que había estado pasando las tardes con un chico, pero no era para nada su novio. Si que había estado haciendo cosas para el comité, pero no eran suyas.

Lo odiaba, por haberla obligado todo ese tiempo a hacer algo contra su voluntad, pero la verdad es que también apreciaba su compañía, al menos se lo pasaba mejor cuando terminaba el entrenamiento antes que cuando se pasaba toda la tarde allí sola.

La forma de la que él le trataba se parecía como al de un amigo, pero rotundamente no lo era. ¿Lo hacía para tomarle el pelo?

Apagó la luz y se acostó.

La puerta de la clase se abrió. La chica estada sentada en la silla, toda encorvada. Sus manos reposaban sobre sus rodillas y tenía la cabeza baja, haciendo que su pelo ocultara su rostro.

-¿Aun estas aquí? Vi las luces encendidas y... –apoyó la mano en su pupitre y miró el papel- ¿Tanto te ha costado? Si era muy poco y, además, con las notas que sacas esto debería de estar facilísimo para ti. Solo eran unas ecuaciones.

-He terminado hace un rato. –dijo rudamente.

-Vaya...

La chica se levantó de golpe y le lanzó el cuaderno al pecho, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos.

-Se acabó, estoy harta. –le espetó con el semblante serio- Paso, no te voy a ayudar más.

-Pero, te vas a meter en un buen lío, Lya. –sonrió él.

-Me da igual, cuéntalo si quieres. –dijo echando a andar- Por mí como si lo publicas en Internet.

-¡Espera! –dijo en un tono de voz mas alto que de costumbre, reteniéndola por el hombro.- ¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo?

-No estoy enfadada –dijo insistiendo en caminar, pero él volvía a jalarle hacia atrás.

-Sí que lo estas. Dime porque estas enfadada conmigo. –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, con preocupación

-Da igual. –dijo con la misma voz inexpresiva, volviendo a tirar hacia adelante

-¡No da igual! –dijo volviendo a tirar de ella hacia atrás.

-Suéltame... –dijo en un nuevo esfuerzo de liberarse- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! –gritó quitándose su mano de encima y dándose la vuelta, propinándole una sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

El joven se llevó la punta de los dedos a la parte enrojecida de su rostro. Levantó la vista hacia la chica. Ella vio la mirada de sus profundos ojos aguamarina entre sus plateados flequillos, pidiendo una explicación.

-¡Estoy cansada de que me utilices! –le gritó llorando, dando media vuelta y saliendo a correr pasillo abajo.

-¡Lya!

Corrió y corrió, pero el pasillo parecía no tener fin. Las lagrimas salían inevitablemente de sus ojos, aunque intentase frenarlas.

Como siempre nos tratamos como amigos, me había olvidado de que se estaba aprovechando de mí. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? ¡Tonta, tonta! ¿Y como ha podido hacerme él esto? Aquí termina todo ¡Se acabó! 

De repente, empezó a oír unos pasos que no eran los suyos. Giró la cabeza, sin dejar de correr.

-¡¿Pero porque me sigues?!

-¡Pues porque estas huyendo! – le espetó

-¡No te acerque, no te acerques! –dijo acelerando la marcha

-¡Haré lo que me dé la puñetera gana! –gritó

Bajó las escaleras a la planta baja, saltando los escalones de tres en tres.

Oyó cada vez sus pasos mas cerca. ¡Mierda, que me alcanza! 

La chica frenó y agarro el marco de una ventana abierta con las dos manos. Puso los pies de un salto encima de ella, cogió impulso y saltó al exterior.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, empezó a correr de nuevo como una loca, sin descansar lo mas mínimo.

-¡Eh! ¡No hace falta que corras como si te fuera la vida! –le gritó- Bueno, que se le va ha hacer –dijo tomando impulso y también saltando fuera.

¡Ah! Me va ha volver a pillar 

-¡Te he dicho que te esperes, cacho mema! –le volvió a gritar.

Aligeró un poco mas y consiguió alcanzar el cuello de su chaqueta. Al hacerlo, ella se paró, le pisó el pie, él perdió el equilibrio, no frenó a tiempo y los dos acabaron chocándose contra el equipo de educación física que estaba colocado en el patio.

Los distintos balones, pelotas, raquetas, redes y demás material salieron volando por los aires.

Lya levantó la cabeza del suelo y vio un balón de baloncesto rodar hasta unos centímetros al lado de su cabeza. Intentó levantarse, pero algo se le había caído encima.

Riku, aun sin aliento y respirando ajetreadamente por la persecución, también levantó la vista y observó, no sin roburizarse, la postura poco ortodoxa que tenía. La tenía debajo, y había apoyado las manos en el suelo, a ambos lados de su cabeza, apresándola bajo su cuerpo. Se retiró inmediatamente al darse cuanta de ello.

Bueno, al menos ella estaba bocabajo, que o si no ya sería el colmo. 

Volvió a girar la vista hacia ella y comprobó que estaba arrastrándose por el suelo para que no se diese cuenta, como un soldado.

-¿¡Ya estamos otra vez!? ¿No te has hecho daño, verdad? –dijo cogiendole por el cuello de su chaqueta- ¡Mírame!

La chica se dio la vuelta, hecha una furia. Tenia la cara sucia y con algunos rasguños.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Soy rara! ¿Y que? –gritó derramando lagrimas de rabia por sus doloridas mejillas- Soy una falsa, embustera, mentirosa, calumniadora, hipócrita, ¡Seguro que te llevaste un buen chasco! –dijo sollozando- ¿Pero porque has tenido que cambiar tu actitud conmigo? ¿Tan horrible soy cuando no estoy fingiendo?... ¡Te odio! –terminó apretando con fuerzas los ojos intentando contener las lagrimas.

Riku alargó la mano hasta su mejilla, intentando limpiar las lagrimas que caían por ella.

-¡No, no me toques! –gritó haciendo que retirara la mano.

-Lo.. lo siento

La joven bajó la cabeza e hizo que sus mechones ocultaran su rostro.

-¿...tan horrible soy? –repitió

-No es así, a mí me gustas tal y como eres. Eres más graciosa –dijo con una reconfortante sonrisa

-¿Mas... graciosa? –tartamudeó

-E-en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro.

Esta vez fue él quien bajó la cabeza para que no se le viera el rostro.

-No pensaba contárselo a nadie, no quería utilizarte, enserio. Solo buscaba una razón para hablar contigo, porque la verdad es que tú a mí me gustas mucho. –lo que acababa de decir hizo a la chica abrir los ojos como platos.– Pero no sabía que te estaba haciendo daño –dijo levantando la cabeza y dejando ver un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.- Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, no volveré a pedirte que me ayudes.

-¿De... de verdad? –preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza. La chica bajó la vista al suelo, con la cara más roja que una botella de cocacola.

Al ser una de las chicas más populares, muchos chicos se le habían declarado. Pero todas aquellas veces había sido tan superficial para ella, nunca le había llegado al corazón y se limitaba a darles calabazas. Pero esta vez... ¿Por qué sentía un aleteo en el estomago como si se hubiera tragado un pájaro? ¿Por qué le palpitaba de tal manera el corazón, como si quisiera romperle las costillas? ¿Por qué le ardían las mejillas y se sentía sobrecogida?

Se llevó la mano al pecho para apretar con fuerza su corbata a cuadros entre sus dedos, mientras una lagrima caía desde su mejilla para acabar encima de la otra mano, que estaba apoyada en el suelo. Se llevó la mano al tobillo; le dolía, seguramente se lo había torcido en la aparatosa caída. Intentó apoyarlo para levantarse, pero no pudo.

El chico se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, mirándola con el semblante serio y sus ojos aguamarina brillando en la semioscuridad de la estancia.

-No necesito tu ayuda; puedo arreglármelas yo sola. –le espeto, intentando de nuevo levantarse.

-Vamos, no seas tonta.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda! –dijo poniéndose en pie- ¿Ves?

Dio un paso al frente y sintió un pinchazo en el tobillo. Se agachó para agarrarlo y mirarlo con una mueca de dolor.

-¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! –gritó hecha una furia, volviendo a romper a llorar.

Riku soltó un suspiro, resignado. Se agachó a su lado y le acaricio el hombro con la mano.

-Tu espera aquí, ¿Vale? –dijo con una voz reconfortante- yo voy a buscar las mochilas y te acompaño hasta casa.

Vio al chico alejarse hacia el edificio. Miró a su alrededor... todo estaba tan tranquilo. Las hojas de los árboles bailaban con el viento. El leve cantar de un grillo se escuchaba por algún rincón. Unas pequeñas farolas situadas en lo alto de la valla de alambre alumbraban el lugar. Levantó la vista hacia el firmamento, mientras una ultima gota recorría su mejilla. Miró las estrellas, acompañando a la luna casi llena.

Escucho unos pasos y giró la cabeza. El chico se le acercaba con su mochila colgada al hombro y la cartera de ella colgado al otro.

Le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Lya paso el brazo por sus hombros y él pasó el suyo por su cintura. Caminaron en silencio, sin mediar palabra. Su brazo le oprimía con fuerza, como queriendo acercarla aun más a él. Llevó inconscientemente su brazo hacia el suyo, apoyando la palma de su mano en el dorso de la de él. Riku se volvió hacia ella y aflojo un poco su brazo.

-Perdona si te agarro con demasiada fuerza.

Lya negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada... –dijo oprimiendo con fuerza su mano contra su barriga.

Se pararon en un semáforo, a la espera que se pusiera en verde para los peatones.

Cuando cambió de color, cruzaron al otro lado, atravesaron una par de calles mas y llegaron frente a su casa.

Riku se desprendió de ella y le dio su mochila. Lya acercó el puño a la puerta, pero antes de poder llamar esta se abrió y apareció la pequeña silueta de un niño.

-¡Así que sí que tenias novio! –gritó Shinji

-¡No es mi novio! –le respondió ella.

Shinji se giró hacia él.

-¿A que si es tu novia pero lo tenéis en secreto y tenéis que veros a escondidas?

Maldito criajo... como se nota que se hincha a ver la tele 

-No, la verdad es que no... mas quisiera ella. –dijo con una sonrisita.

-¿¡Eh, como que "mas quisiera ella"!? –gritó histérica

-Era broma... bueno yo me voy. –se despidió con una mano y se largó, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

-La verdad es que le creo... tu nunca podrías aspirar a tanto. –dijo cruzándose de brazos

No recibió respuesta por parte de su hermana, tan solo un "mochilazo" en toda la cabeza.

Weeee! Capitulo completo!!! Jopetas... si que me ha costado... a partir de ahora voy a tardar un poco mas en publicar porque estoy de momento trabajando en otro fic...

¿Quién no le tiene envidia a Lya después de este capitulo, eh?

**Jejeje... **

**Por favor... quiero reviews!!! **

**Domo arigato!**


End file.
